


A Perfectly Fine Butt

by maraudeuse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Post-Finale, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudeuse/pseuds/maraudeuse
Summary: Yuri has joined the conversation.v-nikiforov: d i b s <3 <3 <3Phichit makes a group chat to keep up with the other Grand Prix Finalists. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [A Perfectly Fine Butt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11031405) by [Marlyn2108](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlyn2108/pseuds/Marlyn2108)
> 
> I have two reports due and a 60k fanfiction just waiting to be uploaded, but I suppose here's this instead. Thanks go out to [shadowy-andata](http://shadowy-andata.tumblr.com) for dragging me into ice skating hell and letting me ramble about Chris headcanons at 2 am and [courfeynated](http://courfeynated.tumblr.com) for the...creative title.

**phichit+chu has joined.**

**phichit+chu enabled joining this conversation.**

**phichit+chu has renamed this conversation to “GRAND PRIX FINALISTS!!”.**

 

**chris has joined the conversation.**

**v-nikiforov has joined the conversation.**

 

 **chris:** awww phichit did you miss us already? ;)

 **v-nikiforov:** wow, that was quick, Chris! :D

 **chris:** you know what they say

 **chris:** quick is my middle name

 **chris:** wait that didn't quite work out did it

 **v-nikiforov:** :D :D :D

 **phichit+chu:** Hey guys! How are you doing?

 **v-nikiforov:** we're staying in a beautiful hotel, so pretty amazing I'd say!!

 

**chris has shared a photo.**

 

 **phichit+chu:** Wow that's...okay, I'll take that as a yes I suppose

 **phichit+chu:** Where ARE you?

 **phichit+chu:** Is that a spa?

 

**chris has shared a photo.**

**chris has shared a photo.**

 

 **v-nikiforov:** awww UNFAIR!

 **v-nikiforov:** I want to be in a pool too ;(

 **phichit+chu:** You're on vacation with your actual literal FIANCÉ Viktor

 **phichit+chu:** You don't get to complain

 **phichit+chu:** Meanwhile, I'm home alone browsing the internet

 **phichit+chu:** Love isn't real

 

**otabek has joined the conversation.**

 

 **otabek:** did u mean to invite me to this or

 **phichit+chu:** YES

 **phichit+chu:** Hi! :)

 **otabek:** ok

 

 **phichit+chu:** Where's Yuuri btw? Didn't care to join?  >:D

 **v-nikiforov:** I'll make him!! :D

 **chris:** ;)

 **phichit+chu:** AHHHHHH

 **phichit+chu:** Sorry, I still have to scream about the fact that you're ENGAGED from time to time

 **phichit+chu:** ...

 **phichit+chu:** For some reason I feel like we had two very different trains of thoughts here, Chris

 **chris:** i have no idea what you're talking about ;)

 

**chris has shared a photo.**

 

 **phichit+chu:** Did you just

 **phichit+chu:** Take a reaction pic of yourself sipping a cocktail

 

**chris has shared a photo.**

 

 **phichit+chu:** THAT'S THE SAME PICTURE

 **chris:** they're taking quite long tho ;)

 

**Yuri has joined the conversation.**

 

 **v-nikiforov:** d i b s  <3 <3 <3

 **phichit+chu:** AWWW

 **phichit+chu:** 10 years added to my life span I actually can't believe you two

 **Yuri:** ;~;

 **Yuri:** Hi

 

**chris has shared a photo.**

 

 **Yuri:** What...are you doing, Chris?

 **chris:** what am i NOT doing ;)

 

 **phichit+chu:** I'm getting quite nostalgic about talking to you guys

 **phichit+chu:** Any chance of seeing any of you some time soon?

 **v-nikiforov:** well I mean

 **v-nikiforov:** there's gonna be an ~occasion~

 **v-nikiforov:** :D

 **chris:** :O

 **Yuri:** We meant to send formal invitations Viktor!!

 **phichit+chu:** Oh

 **phichit+chu:** My

 **phichit+chu:** Actual

 **phichit+chu:** I'LL BE YOUR BEST MAN YUURI I'M CALLING IT NOW

 **phichit+chu:** Was that

 **phichit+chu:** That was too much wasn't it

 **Yuri:** ;~;

 

**Yuri has joined the conversation.**

**Yuri changed his name to Yuuri.**

**Yuri changed his name to therealyuri.**

 

 **therealyuri:** …

 **Yu** **u** **ri:** No

 **Yu** **u** **ri:** It's fine

 **Yu** **u** **ri:** !!!!!!!!!!!

 **phichit+chu:** !!!!!!!!!!!

 **v-nikiforov:** <3 <3 <3

 **v-nikiforov:** we'll have a wedding cake like the chocolate one we had earlier, right Yuuri?? :D

 **v-nikiforov:** s o d e l i c i o u s

 **Yu** **u** **ri:** вкусно!

 **v-nikiforov:** <3 <3 <3

 **v-nikiforov:** wait, I'll show you a photo of Yuuri looking cute while eating it

 **v-nikiforov:** he had chocolate all over his face! :D

 

**v-nikiforov has shared a photo.**

 

 **chris:** honestly same yuuri

 **phichit+chu:** Were you having a picknick?? Ahhh so romantic!

 **v-nikiforov:** Yuuri's idea! :D

 **chris:** yuuri knows what's up :D

 **Y** **u** **u** **ri:** ;~;

 **v-nikiforov:** <3

 

**therealyuri has left the conversation.**

 

 **phichit+chu:** That was a bit much, apparently

 **phichit+chu:** Sorry D:

 

**chris has shared a photo.**

 

 **phichit+chu:** WRONG CONVERSATION CHRIS

 **chris:** no quick and honest question how do you think my butt looks in this?

 **v-nikiforov:** A++

 **Yu** **u** **ri:** Good...I think?

 **phichit+chu:** What are you up to, Chris?

 **chris:** ;)

 **otabek:** 7/10

 **phichit+chu:** S A V A G E

 **chris:** ;(

 **Yu** **u** **ri:** It's a perfectly fine butt, Chris

 

 **phichit+chu** **has renamed this conversation to "A Perfectly Fine Butt".  
**

 

 **phichit+chu:** WE KNOW YOU'VE SEEN IT UP CLOSE YUURI >:D

 **v-nikiforov:** True!! :D

 

 **˙·** **٠•●** **JJ STYLE●•** **٠** **·˙ has joined the conversation.**

 

 **Yuuri:** That sounds,,so wrong,,,

 **˙·** **٠•●** **JJ STYLE●•** **٠** **·˙:** Hey! ;D Did you guys see my Snapchat story from earlier? ;D

 

**otabek has left the conversation.**

**chris has left the conversation.**

**v-nikiforov has left the conversation.**

**Yuuri has left the conversation.**

**phichit+chu has left the conversation.**

 

 **˙·** **٠•●** **JJ STYLE●•** **٠** **·˙:** Anyone here? ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you had as much fun as I had writing it!
> 
> ;)
> 
> ...I'll let myself out.


End file.
